


Potions for Potions

by yuki_tsunade



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Hand Jobs, I do not condone rape/non-con, I wrote it since its not often you'll see Fledge like this, If its not your cup of tea dont read, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, an odd pairing i know, fledge drugs link a little, has no regrets, has some fun, this is just a fanfic, this is very ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: Fledge invites Link to his room to return a gift for all the stamina potions the other has given him. Barely able to hold back as Link drinks the sleeping potion without a clue Fledge is soon able to act on his newfound desires.In which Link is unconscious and Fledge jerks him off.





	Potions for Potions

AN: An uncommon pairing to be seen I know but I couldn’t help myself, I hope you enjoy this little quickie guys!

 

Fledge sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the small bottle in his hands. Tonight, he would do it, he’d been putting it off for so long but he could no longer contain his deep burning lust. Ever since the race he’d found his eyes unconsciously following that blonde, noticing him running around on the streets and how he was constantly carrying something new or bizarre. He didn’t know what the other was up to but the look on his face, the way he filled in his clothes so perfectly… it had been burned into Fledge’s mind.

He’d wanted to improve himself at first in some small effort to make the other notice him as well, so he’d stay up late at night exercising, would take jogs around the town during the day. He deluded himself at first, thinking it was just to advance more in the academy, but it had been twice now. Twice the blonde had visited him during the night, bringing potions to help spur him on, giving words of encouragement, he’d even fallen asleep on his bed while watching Fledge work out. It was actually that night that he’d gotten too carried away, had let his desires rise as he watched that peaceful face, hesitantly traced the lines of the others neck.

The feeling of skin, the way his clothes rode up to reveal his stomach as he moved in his sleep… Fledge couldn’t tear his eyes away, and by the time he had it had been too late. He was painfully hard in his pants, and the blonde was still asleep so… what was the harm right? He’d dipped his hand into his pants, shamelessly touching himself as he fixated his eyes on the sight in front of him. This wasn't love, that much he knew, his heart didn't throb like the way it did when he had a crush on Peatrice, it was just lust. He didn't want to think about why he was lusting after a guy, let alone the blonde at that but he was carried away in the moment.

After that night he’d found this lust building more and more, his hand wasn’t enough he wanted to push it a little further. So he’d launched himself into studying potions, had exhausted himself gathering ingredients for it and now he sat, waiting anxiously for the blonde to arrive. He would present this potion to him, claiming it was thanks for the potions the blonde had given him, and then… then he’d finally be able to experience it.

The blonde arrived, just as asked, accepted the potion with such a sweet smile and drank it without the slightest hesitation. It almost made Fledge feel bad, but he didn’t back down. Talking with the blonde for a short while he smiles and offers his bed to the other to rest on when he starts to get drowsy, within moments he’s asleep and Fledge’s heart is pounding at a mile a minute.

Could he really do this? The other wouldn’t wake up but what if in the morning he suspects something? What if he finds out. Last minute doubts plague his mind as he paces his room but then the other effect of the potion kicks in. He hears a small mewl from behind and his eyes are instantly drawn back to the blonde. Red cheeks, parted lips, slightly sweaty skin, and… a bulge in his pants.

Doubt is quickly washed away with a surge of desire as Fledge steps forward, hands taking on a mind of their own as they carelessly pull the clothing off the blonde. Each new area of skin revealed making the heat in his crotch throb almost painfully. After moments the blonde is laid bare in front of him, gloriously fit and perfectly aroused, Fledge finds his hands shaking as he reaches down, taking grip of the others heat he gives it an experimental stroke. His actions rewarding him with the most lewd moan that sends waves of shivers down his spine.

There was no turning back now, he needed to continue.

Slowly stroking up and down the shaft in front of him Fledge watches the blondes expressions morph as he feels the pleasure. Unable to resist Fledge leans down, trailing a path of light kisses down the blondes neck to a perfectly pink nipple. Licking around it he speeds up the paces of his strokes, relishes in the way the blondes hips buck into his hand as his breath hitches on a moan. Fledge wants to do so much more, but he knows his potion isn’t nearly potent enough to allow that yet so instead he takes the nipple into his mouth sucking, licking and biting as he runs the side of his thumb along the blondes slit, spreading the small beads of precum over the head as he continues to jerk the blonde off.

More of those glorious sounds rain down on his ears, becoming more and more shaky as Fledge speeds up his pace again, biting the nipple until it becomes deep red in colour then moving on to the other. The blonde is squirming under him now, pale hands gripping at the sheets as he moans and jerks his hips, head turning to the side as those rosy lips gasp for air. Fledge is absorbed in it all, he could tell the other was close, a part of him wanting to draw this out more but the other part unable to stop himself. Jerking his hands faster he bites softly on the others nipple, moving up and biting down on the others neck, unable to help himself as he sucks to darken the skin.

He listens to the way the blondes breath becomes even more erratic, to how those moans turn to weak whimpers. Watches with glazed eyes as finally the others back arches off the bed, the most erotic sound falling from his lips as he cums onto his chest. Fledge feels shudders wrack his body at the sight, unthinkingly wipes his hand through the others release and quickly uses it to jerk himself off. Panting over the blonde as he leans down, lost in his own pleasure as he bites at the others plush skin, letting out soft grunts as his hand moves faster and faster until he too releases, climaxing hard he feels a deep satisfaction as he watches his cum mix with the blondes on his chest.

Panting heavily he reaches for the damp towel he’d prepared earlier and makes quick work of the clean-up. Re-dressing the others limp body Fledge climbs into his bed and pulls the blonde close into an embrace, he was glad for his height now with how perfectly the blonde fit in his arms.

The regret had yet to surface and he had to wonder if it ever would because he was already thinking of ways to strengthen his potion for next time.


End file.
